The True Team Seven
by IkeTheVanguard
Summary: Kakashi asks Team 7 to be in the Chunin exams, thinking that they are ready. Naruto takes of his mask and disagrees. They decide to take the Jonin exams in two years instead, while doing training and having romance. How will this play out? lemons later


Hey. This is my second fanfic ever. Hope you like it.

I came up with this idea while reading **_Fox, Waitress, and Valkerie _**by Nibeling Valesti00 and listening to random music.

You may think that I like Sakura in this fic. You are wrong. I promised myself that I would do one fic where she doesn't get killed, and this will be that fic. Pairings will be NarutoHinataAnko, SasukeSakura, and several others. There will be too many for me to list here since I am too lazy to do that but not lazy enough to write a fanfic, apparently.

Here it is, right at the point where Team 7 is receiving there admission slips for the chunin exams.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, known as Konoha's prankster, was waiting for his Jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake, to arrive. He was with his teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. As usual they had to wait three hours past the predetermined time, but this time they were prepared. Sasuke brought a scroll from the Uchiha clan vaults, which was made to inform the Uchiha about how their Sharingan works, as well as several fire ninjutsu, Sakura brought a basic genjutsu starter scroll, made to teach the reader about the multiple types of genjutsu, the theory behind them, and how to release them. Naruto, who had gone to the library the day before, brought two scrolls, one on genjutsu that hides both the chakra signature and the user, and a ninjutsu scroll with several basic wind techniques.

After an hour passed in their waiting, however, Naruto got up to start practicing his genjutsu. He started with the **Jikutetsu no Jutsu** (Hide Self Technique), which was the one that took the most chakra on the scroll. After an hour had passed he got the technique able to hide himself if he stood completely still, though the jutsu was made to hide one while they move veery quickly, though it doesn't hide the chakra signiture. During the time that he was practicing this technique, Sasuke started to practice a new fire jutsu, the **Kantensoushi no Jutsu** (Drought Creation Technique). The theory was to heat up an area to the point where water evaporates, making this the perfect counter to any water jutsu. It could also serve to superheat an allies **Fuuton: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), making a galestorm of superheated wind.

When there was only an hour left, Sakura got up, stretched, and put on some weights. After she had ten pounds on each arm and leg, she ran from one end of the training field to the other. After fifteen minutes of this, she started working on a taijutsu form that she had read of. It was known as Flying Dragon, and only half of it was accessible to Sakura until she built up her chakra stores to mid Chunin level so that she could use the ninjutsu required for it. After half an hour of this, she started to practice the handseals for the technique, very slowly at first, but then bringing up her speed somewhat. The technique is called **Hisen Doragan no Jutsu** (Flying Dragon Technique). It builds a pair of draconic wings on the back of the user, enabling flight and the second stage of the taijutsu form.

While Sakura was doing that, Naruto and Sasuke were practicing there chakra control on the trees in the clearing in a different kind of race, where whoever is last is the winner. The premise of this is to improve control by going up the tree using only chakra in there feet as slowly as possible, showing the control that person has. They each have one kunai in case their control falters and they need to mark there spot. After they were able to make it up the tree in six minutes each, they stuck themselves to a tree and sparred using taijutsu only.

This was when Kakashi showed up at 10:00, reading his porn novel, Icha Icha Violence, earning him a glare from Sakura and two exasperated glances curtesy of Sasuke and Naruto. He revealed to them the slips of paper that they needed to sign to show that they wanted to participate in the Chunin exams. This was how the true story started.

"We are not ready yet, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "I know that the Chunin exams have to be taken as a team, so if one of us doesn't participate, none of us do. I know that you think that Sasuke is ready, but what about Sakura and me? Did you think that we would somehow do better than we can actually do? Or were you planning for Sasuke alone to become Chunin this time?"

Kakashi was speechless, for the one that he had thought of as ignorant was the one that had practically read his thoughts. Sakura was speechless for she thought she knew Naruto well enough to think that he wouldn't say something like that. Sasuke was quiet only because he thought the blond was right in the aspect that the blond and the pinkette weren't ready.

"Well if you think you're not ready, then we won't go this time around. Actually, the Jonin exams are here in Konoha in a couple of years, so why don't we train for that instead of the Chunin exams? If we train for the Jonin exams, I'll stop being late," Kakashi said.

"I'll agree to that. How about you two?" Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke, who he got nods from. "We agree to your deal Kakashi. When do we start training?"

"How about tomorrow?" suggested Sasuke. "That way, we could put together what we do on our own. You could train us in how to get stronger physically, and we could improve our ninjutsu and genjutsu, as well as deciding on a taijutsu style. You could help us if we need help on a specific technique."

"That sounds good," agreed Kakashi. "How about I train you from 7 a.m. to 11 a.m., then we have an hour to get lunch, rest, decide on what you can do for the rest of the training session, then you can train independently from noon until 4 p.m., then do a D-rank mission to get some cash to help by new supplies?"

"That sounds great!" exclaimed Sakura.

They then left for the day to begin gathering books, scrolls, and materials that they would need to practice in the evening.

The next day, Team 7, including Kakashi, arrived at the training field at seven o'clock sharp. Naruto had changed out of his orange jumpsuit and into a black muscle shirt, black khaki pants, and an orange trenchcoat with black flames showing on the rims of it. Sakura was wearing a battle kimono, much like the ones that Temari and Haku wear, though Sakura's was black with a cherry tree in bloom on the back, and several petals scattered on the kimono. Sasuke was now wearing a loose grey longsleeve t-shirt that had a deep black raven on the black and black feathers on the sleeves, while he had on black khaki pants that almost covered his feet, as well as a black shortsleeve jacket that had purple ice forming in crystelline patterns on the back and sleeves. Naruto and Sasuke both had swords, Naruto's having the imprint of a fox on the blade, while the hilt was shaped to be a fox's head, and Sasuke's had a raven printed on either side of the blade, with the hilt being made to look like a ravens foot. Sakura had a pair of knifes, both with blades that were razor sharp, one red and one black. Naruto's trenchcoat and Sasuke's jacket were weighted so that they were always training their muscles.

The training Kakashi put them through was intense. He made them run around the training area fourty times while carrying twenty pounds of weight in the form of a large stump, making more awkward for them. After this his made them improve their chakra control by water walking. During this time, Naruto and Sakura were asking Kakashi some questions.

"What are the exercises after this one, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"There is the kunai rotating exercise, which is the necessary one to become a jonin. There is also the waterfall running exercise, and the chakra shield exercise. If you can do the chakra shield exercise to the width of 1 centimeter, you are considered to have perfect control," said Kakashi.

In the end, their chakra natures were tested. Naruto was wind with a small affinity for both water and lightning, Sakura was earth, and Sasuke was lighting, with a very small fire affinity from practicing with all his fire techniques. Naruto and Sakura had to find help from scrolls and other Jonin, while Sasuke would have extra training from Kakashi, both to help control the Sharingan and for his such, they were assigned roles. Once their skills got upgraded, Naruto would be there to make sure that his teammates were uninjured, while Sakura heals, uses defensive techniques, and casts genjutsu, and Sasuke fires ranged jutsu and blitzes the opposition.

* * *

Time Skip, Chunin Exam third round prelims

Naruto and Sasuke had both picked up some muscle mass and some C-rank ninjutsu, while Sakura had gotten stronger and learned some genjutsu and eiseijutsu (medical techniques), some of which could be used in combat, the Chakra Scalpel for example.

Team 7 and Kakashi showed up to watch their friends fight. Kiba and Ino, though, were insulting Team 7's strength, specifically Naruto and Sakura. Naruto told Kiba that he would show him his most powerful wind technique to prove that he was strong, and Sakura just put Ino into a minor genjutsu, then canceled it. The genjutsu made one believe that they were surrounded by desserts. Ino became very hungry as a result, so she asked Chouji for some food. He gave her a bag of chips.

Match 1: Kiba vs Kabuto

"All right! Easy win, Akamaru!" Kiba loudly exclaimed, making Kabuto somewhat angry.

"Things aren't always as they seem, mutt," Kabuto said, wearing a smirk that could make canon Sasuke jealous.

The match was disappointing to all those watching. Kiba got tricked into using almost all of his chakra in foolish charges with his family techniques, which he had to use a soldier pill on to make them work properly. Kiba's mother, Tsume, was watching this sadly. When Kiba refused to give up, Kabuto just chopped the junction between Kiba's neck and left shoulder, knocking Kiba out and ending the match.

Match 2: Dosu vs Kin

"Sorry, Kin, but I need to get to the finals," Dosu said.

"No can do, Dosu. I have more up my sleeves than senbon, after all," Kin said. "I have tricks that even sensei doesn't know about."

Dosu and Kin both entered the arena with a smirk. Dosu prepped his Melody Arm while waiting for the start of the match, while Kin just stood there.

"Begin!" Hayate announced. Dosu leapt forward, Melody Arm already buzzing. Kin just calmly waited, until Dosu was in striking distance. When he was, she shot out a hand in a yellow flash. This shocked most of the audience, especially Kakashi.

"Was that the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique)!" yelled Kakashi.

"No, it was the bloodline that is the prerequisite for that technique. I am Kin Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of the fourth hokage and his wife, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" Kin yelled to the audience. She then proceded to pummel Dosu into the ground, her hands and feet blurring into yellow flashes.

Match 3: Ino vs Hinata

"Sorry, Hinata, but I have to impress Sasuke. Don't feel to bad when you lose," Ino said.

"Kick her ass, Hinata!" all of Team 7, minus Kakashi, shouted. Ino felt like crying.

Hinata showed her true self in this match: the fierce warrior that all but disappeared when her mother died. She performed her version of the 64 palms technique that the Hyuuga are famous for. She shot chakra strings into her opponents chakra system, causing chakra blots to appear in both the chakra points and the actual network. This is both very painful and very useful. Only one with a doujutsu would be able to see and stop them.

Once Hinata was announced winner, she unblocked Ino's chakra network.

Match 4: Kankuro vs Shikamaru

When the match began, Shikamaru threw several kunai at Kankuro, who blocked them all. While Kankuro was blocking, Shikamaru was making handsigns.

"**Kagetama no Jutsu** (Shadow Bullet technique)!"

Shikamaru's shadow broke itself into pieces and launched itself at Kankuro, who took the blows and seemed to explode. Then the real Kankuro burst out of the mummy like container on the fake Kankuro, Karasu's, back. Kankuro reformed Karasu using his chakra strings and sent a barrage of kunai at Shikamaru. Shikamaru used his **Kagenanken no Jutsu **(Shadow Barrier Technique) to block the kunai, then used the **Kageryuudan no Jutsu** (Shadow Dragon Technique) to defeat Kankuro.

Match 5: Shino vs Chouji

Shino used his bugs to take away Chouji's chips while simultaneously draining Chouji's chakra. Chouji countered with the Expansion Jutsu (don't know the actual jutsu) and rolled over Shino, who used an Insect Clone to avoid it. Chouji was then exhausted and out of chakra, so he forfeited the match.

Match 6: Neji vs Temari

Temari opened with a burst of chakra enhanced wind, which, when seen through the Byakugan, looks like a burst of chakra with a string of chakra attached to the user. Neji partially dodged it, so that he could take advantage of the string. He took enough damage to make him unable to fight, but Temari was knocked out by Neji's chakra technique.

Match 7: Tenten vs Gaara

Tenten forfeited because she knew she wouldn't win.

Match 8: Rock Lee vs Yoroi

Yoroi opened with trying to touch Lee with his bloodline, but Lee just knocked him out with a roundhouse kick.

Match 9: Misumi vs Zaku

Right when the match started, Zaku used his Zankuuha to decapitate Misumi.

The matches for the finals would be:

Zaku vs Rock Lee

Kabuto vs Shino

Shikamaru vs Gaara

Hinata vs Kin

Naruto was happy that Hinata made it into the finals, though the other feelings he was experiencing towards Hinata were an inigma to him, while Sakura had made Sasuke finally agree to a date. Naruto approached Hinata after the preliminaries and asked her out. Hinata quickly agreed to going out with her crush.

Kakashi, seeing his students getting romantic, felt like he should start thinking about the clan restoration act, which states that the last of a clan would have to take three wives minimum. So, he wound up at ANBU headquarters asking out a dragon masked ANBU named Yuugao Uzuki. She agreed to give him a rain check.

Naruto's date with Hinata would occur the day before the final rounds, to give Hinata a better reason to rest that day. Sasuke would date Sakura five days before that.

The next day, Naruto went to see Kin, for she had sparked an interest in him.

Naruto knocked on her door, asking if he could talk to her.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha. I wanted to ask you some questions," Naruto said in a fairly calm voice.

The door opened, and Kin stood there, looking exactly like her mother, except for her hair, which she was scrubbing dye out of. She quickly let him in.

"So, little bro, the Hokage hasn't told you about our parents yet, huh?" Kin asked, with a small smile on her face.

"No, he hasn't. Are you saying that you and I are brother and sister?"

"Yes, Naruto. Last time I saw you, I was 2 and you were being born. Then Orochimaru kidnapped me. That pretty much explains why I'm here," Kin said, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

"Well, apparently, it was my own father that sealed the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto said, shaking with rage.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura helped Hinata to train, while training themselves as well. Hinata's chakra type turned out to be water, so she learned water ninjutsu as well as invented her own variation on the Hyuuga taijutsu style, the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). When the time of the finals came around, Hinata knew **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Clone Technique),** Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Dragon Technique),** Suiton: Teppodama **(Water Release: Gunshot),and** Suiton: Mizu Souken no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Creation Technique). She had also finished making her new taijutsu style, involving razor sharp chakra strings that cut an opponent into ribbons or block any technique.

Naruto now knows **Jikutetsu no Jutsu**,** Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu **(Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique), **Fuuton: Daitoppa**,** Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba **(Wind Release: Wind Sword), **Fuuton: Heki Kobushi no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Burst Fist Technique), **Fuuton: Gufuu Bakuha** (Wind Release: Tornado Explosion), and **Jikuchakra no Jutsu **(Hidden Chakra Technique).

Sakura now has mastered the second stage of her taijutsu and the **Hisen Doragon no Jutsu**, along with **Doton: Doryudan** (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Technique), **Doton: Dokabe** (Earth Release: Earth Wall), **Kyouihira no Jutsu** (Miracle Palm Technique), **Shiken no Jutsu** (Examination Technique (used for diagnostics)), and **Doton: Gyoraitama no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Torpedo Shot Technique).

Sasuke now has **Kantensoushi no Jutsu**, **Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Technique), **Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Technique), **Raiton: Nekotsume no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Cat's Claw Technique), **Raiton: Dageki Shuuha no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Shock Wave Technique), and Kakashi's **Chidori**.

* * *

I'm trying to make the chapters as long and detailed as possible. Not good at describing fights though. If you have any suggestions for jutsu, please tell me. Here are the Jutsu effects:

Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - forms a solid clone at one tenth of the users true ability

Suiton: Teppodama - shoots a bullet of water out of the users mouth

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu - shoots a dragon made of water out of the nearest source of water

Suiton: Mizu Souken no Jutsu - draws water out of the air (works well in fire and water countries, because of the humidity)

Jikutetsu no Jutsu - makes light pass through the user, effectively making him invisible

Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu - creates a dragon shape out of razor sharp wind

Fuuton: Daitoppa - creates a giant push towards the opponent, made out of wind strengthened by chakra

Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba - creates a blade of wind that hits once and dispels

Fuuton: Heki Kobushi no Jutsu - the user thrusts their fist forward, which launches a giant wave of wind at the opponent, or is concentrated into a bullet

Fuuton: Gafu Bakuha - creates a minature tornado around the target, which cuts the target before the inside of the tornado explodes with fire, making the razor sharp wind blow outwards

Jikuchakra no Jutsu - causes the users chakra signiture to be completely hidden

Hisen Doragon no Jutsu - causes the user to have dragon like wings, making him capable of flight

Doton: Doryudan - shoots a dragon at the opponent from the ground nearest them, most likely directly under them

Doton: Dokabe - shoots mud out of the user's mouth, making a pillar of earth rise where ever it hits (can be used offensively)

Kyouihira no Jutsu - coats the users hand in green chakra, letting them heal injuries (the more severe the injury, the more chakra required)

Shiken no Jutsu - lets the user find if there are any internal injuries on the target

Doton: Gyoraitama no Jutsu - shoots a torpedo made of either earth, water, or fire (depends on source and where it is traveling) through either earth of water to hit the target

Kantenshoushi no Jutsu - shoots a wave of superheated steam towards the targeted area, usually when combined with wind techniques

Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu - shoots a dragon made of fire towards a target, the dragon either from a source of from the user's mouth

Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu - shoots a dragon made of lightning either from a source or from a metal object, usually a sword, towards a target

Raiton: Nekotsume no Jutsu - charges the hands of the user with electricity, making feline claws out of the electricity

Raiton: Dageki Shuuha no Jutsu - grows a cone of lightning from the users hands towards the targeted area, lightning filling the inside of the cone

Chidori - supersaturates the users palm with lightning, then molds it into the a rough ball, making the sounds of thousands of birds


End file.
